Vengence is a Coldhearted Killer
by RosesAndThornsxx
Summary: Manipulative!Dumbledore, Slash  non-detailed, Mentions of Abuse, Strong!Harry;    Harry dissapeared that night three years ago at the graveyard. Now he is coming back, with a vengence
1. Prologue 1 Dumbledore

AN:/ This is the prologue for my story. I don't have it all planned out yet, so I will need some ideas, so if you could review an idea for me, that'd be great! I'm not 100% sure of the pairing, but Harry will be paired with a male, so if you dislike that, don't read, and don't flame please. :D

Review with pairing ideas for everyone please, and plot ideas! I will try to get an actual chapter up in a week, if I don't, spam me.

* * *

><p><span>Albus Dumbledore Point of View, Journal Entry<span>

_July 28th_

_It has been a hard three years since Harry's capture. There has been no word from him, none at all, and I am starting to get worried. If I don't locate him or his body soon, I fear that the public will turn against me, which was not in my plans at all. The support of the light side has been steadily declining since he disappeared that night in the graveyard. No one knows what happened, even me, which worries me greatly.  
>Surely my spies on the dark side would have reported young Potter's death, or at least his capture, but they know nothing of the boy. Voldemort must be keeping secrets from them, which means he's cutting himself off from his supporters, which is one thing that has gone right in the last three years.<br>If he seperates himself from them, they might be pursuaded to join the correct side._

_The public assumes that Harry has either died, been obliviated and sent into the muggle world, or joined the dark side, which is ludicrius. I have trained him too well for that to happen, he is completely obediant. He wouldn't betray me like that, I am, for lack of a better word, his master, and I control his every movement, however indirectly. Until he had been captured._

_I have worked to hard for the public to be swayed by a little snot nosed brat. I need to find him, so everything can be put back right, and so I can prepare for the upcoming battle that is meant to come. _

_Harry, come back safe. Or else._


	2. Prologue 2 Voldemort

**AN:/ I still need Pairing ideas! I am going to put up a vote on my profile, vote for your favourite there!  
>Ideas and Reviews are loved, if you have any, contact me!<strong>

**Three Years Earlier**

_**Voldemort**_

It had been too long. He sighed, desperatly wanting to put his head in his hands, to seem more human, but unable to because of this adicious form he was forced to take. He was tired. He wanted this all too stop. The dark lord sighed once more, his eyes closing, thinking back on the past.

It had never meant to go like this. It was all just a political statement, that muggleborns should be introduced to the wizarding life at an early age, and that communications with muggles would be limited, because they are unpredictable.

He wasn't sure when It all went wrong. Maybe it was when he got his followers, the purebloods didn't understand perfectly understand what it was he was fighting for, and they had started to spread rumors about him hating muggleborns. Maybe it was when he asked Proffessor Dumbledore for help, and Dumbledore suggested that he had to make them fear him to be heard.  
>But Lord Voldemort thought it was when he started splitting his soul. He hated doing it, killing that poor girl, but Dumbledore had told him that he needed to live forever, and that was what was needed.<br>It was for the Greater Good, he said. Tom Riddle was no more from that day on. After he had split his soul, he wasn't the same. He needed power, he wanted it, he craved it. He craved obediance, and followers.

It was only now, after he had spent fourteen years in limbo, that feeling had gone away, and now he was tired, and wanted to die.

But only once Dumbledore was defeated. He had messed up too many lives to continue to live. Voldemort had seen inside Harry mind, he had seen the Abuse the boy had to go throw, and now, with his clear head, he could see just how clearly Dumbledore had fucked up both their lives.

Voldemort almost felt a fatherly protection over Harry, the child that had to grow up so fast to live in this world.

Harry still had yet to realise what Albus was doing to him. He was obeying his every word, and Voldemort wanted to stop Dumbledores plan for Harry to stop. Voldemort would not fight Harry. He would save him.

Then together, once the ''light'' side had been defeated, Voldemort would die in peace, and Harry would become Minister, and things would be as it should be, peaceful.

He closed his eyes once more, before falling asleep in his fathers old chair in the Riddle Mansion, dreaming of peace, and of what to come this year. Voldemort had a plan.

He was going to kidnap the Boy-who-lived. And he was going to help him.


	3. Chapter 1

AN:/ Sorry about the wait, Life was taking me for a whirl-wind the past few weeks, and I didn't really feel like writing. But here it is, I still have not decided what to do about Harry's match, so far nothings really jumped out at me. I will consider a few more before I decide.

What I was listening to while I was writing;

Nearly Witches, P!atD

Ballad Of Mona Lisa, P!atD

This Ain't a Scene, Fall Out Boy

Teenagers, My Chemical Romance

Misguided Ghosts, Paramore

Thanks to the reviewers:

Smileadaykeepmeaway, youwillnotstopme , darkest magic , 917brat , darkest magic ,917brat , and madnessdownunder2 :)

* * *

><p>1997 was a year that everyone would remember.<br>The war was raging, both sides fighting for what they thought was right, and losses were experienced on both sides, though the light side lost more then Albus Dumbledore thought possible.  
>The light side lost lives, and support. Family's who used to be light were becoming neutrul, and refusing to participate in the battles that were to come.<br>Family's who were neutral were slowly becoming dark, and standing behind Voldemort as he got steadily more powerful. And Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore's backup plan, was still missing. Hope was failing. Dumbledore needed a plan.  
>And he found one.<br>Kind of.

"Students, what a marvelous time it is. Our young Hero, Harry Potter, has returned to us."

The snow-haired elder man proclaimed to the entire hall, placing a hand on a young teenager's shoulder.  
>The boy, with dusty black hair, and handsome green eyes, looked up at Dumbledore, his eyes a little dazed, as he offered the old man a smile, before grinning at the crowd, catching a few particular student's eyes.<br>The Hall burst out in applause, the light student's rejoicing as they celebrated their martyr's return, the dark side for an entirely different reason.  
>Smirk's adorned almost all of the Slytherin's faces, as one of them stood up, a hood covering the mysterious figures face. No one noticed as he chuckled at the crowd, and at the fool of an old man.<p>

"I must say Harry, what a personal pleasure it is for me to have my ward back."

A smile (fake, of course, mused the mysterious man) light up Dumbledore's face, as he hugged 'Harry', and pulled away, laughing a bit at the tears in the student's face.

"How sentimental."

A smooth, practised voice rang out across the large room, barely above the sound of a whisper, yet able to catch the attention of every man, woman, and child who was in the room.  
>The voice was filled with superiority, as if the person he was addressing was barely worth a penny on the street.<p>

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Dumbledore was utterly confused. He didn't reconize the voice, yet Hogwarts' wouldn't let anyone other then a student or a teacher onto her grounds, so the cloaked figure must be a Hogwart's student.

"Hogwart's let me in. She reconized me. Which is more then you are doing right now. "

The figure continued to talk mysteriously, not letting his identity show.

Up near the teacher's table, 'Harry Potter' seemed to be having difficulty. As Dumbledore and the figure talked, young Harry seemed to be struggling with something. It looked like he was drowning, as water spurted out from his mouth, inturupting the conversation.  
>Harry clawed at the robe's of Dumbledore, trying to get him to save him, but it didn't work. Harry Potter fell down, dead, and transformed. Back into Seamus Finnigin.<br>A very dead, very blue Seamus Finnigin.

"Oh, how shocking. It seems another one of Dumbledick's pawn's lives were ended because of poor planning on his part."

The cloaked figure smirked, before his smirk turned cold, turning towards Dumbledore, eyes blazing like the fires of the very spell that hit him when he was an enfant.

"If you **ever** try to get someone to impersionate me again, I swear I will do worse then kill your pawn."

And with that, the figure vanished, leaving only one clue as to the figure's identity. A lightning bolt on his victim's stomach, surrounded by the dark mark.


End file.
